is it the past? (sequal to past is problem)
by The Obberlains
Summary: this is a sequal to past is problem. it CAN NOT stand on its own. so here is my patetic summary. so many things are happening, i dont know what to do. 1st it was the trail, then it was kims mom, and now this. i thought we where done with this, i thought we where done. i thought all was well. i just found out, i was so wrong. Please r&r thanks theobberlains
1. Chapter 1

**sorry I know it was much longer than a week, I forgot though, please don't kill me. But here is the sequel. Hope you like it just as much as I enjoy writing it :) oh and for those of you on fiction press, I have finally joined I am WritingIsForLife. For those of you that have read adoption process (on fiction press) I was thinking about turning it into a fanfic. Make Hannah Kim and Gabriel, Jack. Okay what you acutely came for... the story.**

Two weeks later after the epilogue

Kim.

I still remembered that night, clear as day. Jack kissed me! Not on the lips though, but still he kissed me! now he is concerned about his dads trial. will this ever end? i think he is planing on visiting his dad before the trail.**(i have not been to a trail yet, but i will sometime this summer, long story short. my uncle was murdered and we have to go to the trail for the man who killed him, so ya)  
**but really will it ever end?

jack.

"I'm visiting him Friday mom" i said

"are you sure?" she asked.

"yes" i am sure. i want to see him before he has to be thrown in jail again. i mean he is my father, is he not?

"I'll set it up, now get to school" she said ushering me out the door.

"okay" i said.

"have fun" mom said.

"mom I'm going to school lets be realistic here" i said

"Jackson!" she pretended to be mad then laughed. she has been really nice lately, i have know idea what has gotten into her.

kim.

when i got to school, the first place i went was jacks locker. oh course he isnt here yet. oh course. great. i looked at my watch 8:23, he had seven minutes to get here. okay yep not waiting on him, sorry


	2. Chapter 2

**here's another chapter just because you guys are amazing. About out to karategirl77 and anaross3000 for reviewing. And thank s for caring. :) here's the chapter. Oh and at least one update for day, like past Is the problem. :)**

Kim.

_your sure Jack?_ we where passing notes in class.

_positive, mom is setting it up. I want to do it kim, I will be fine, he is my father. _ well thank you caption obvious. I do want him do see his dad, but I don't want him to get hurt. Again. When Jack was in the hospital not responding to anything. I couldn't stand it, I was worried I was going to loose him so much, I couldn't stand it. My life would not be the same without him. Jack Brewer. I couldn't live the way I do without him. I don't want to imagine my life with out Jack, at all. I don't want to either.

Jack

I want to see my father. Why Is that such a big deal? Really I want to know why.

"Mom did you set it up?" I asked.

"Yes Jack" she replied.

"So when do I go see him?" I asked.

"Today an hour" she said.

"Today!" I said.

"Yes is that a problem?" Mom asked.

"No I just didn't expect it to be this soon that's all" I said, I have to teach class at the dojo to day. I guess Kim will have to cover my shift. Hope she will anyways.

"Well get changed" mom said. I looked at my outfit. I was in jeans and a plaid shirt, what was wrong with that?

"Why do I have to change?" I asked.

"Go Jackson" she said.

"Fine" I said.

Kim.

taking Jack's shift was not the first thing on my bucket list, but I'm doing it anyways. Well waiting for the people to show up. where are the people?

"Kim what are you doing here?" Rudy asked

"Taking Jack's class" I said.

"Jack doesn't have a class today, I canceled it" Rudy said .

"Why?" I asked.

"Hos mom called and said Jack was going to see his dad today" he answered. I don't know who will feel more stupid, Jack or me. I just don't know.


	3. Chapter 4

**thanks for reading oh and I know I'm back early. But I couldn't stand not writing..so Yahoo I'm back. Still having family issues though. We are on are 4th attorney and things are still not working well...**

Jack p.o.v.

"I'm here to see my father" I said to the women at the front counter.

"Your name and your father's name" she said.

"I'm Jack and my dad is Steve Brewer" I said.

"Full name I need full names" she said.

"Jackson Thomas Henry Brewer and I'm here to see Steven Frederick Brewer" I said, just for good measure.

"Okay um yes come with me" she said then lead me down a hallway "now are you sure about this?"

"Yes, ma'am" I said.

"Okay well one minute" she went into the room. I swear I stood there for like ten minutes. But it might have been the nerves. "There you go".

"Thank you" I said. I walked in and saw a room, separated by a wall with a speaker thing in the middle. I saw none other than my dad sitting there. "Dad..." I let my voice trail off.

"Jackson" was all he said.

Kim p.o.v. (I know I know I'm cruel).

Well after I walked back home. I had half the urge to walk to mom's. Hey it could be visit the ex-abussive parent day. But I decided against it and went up to my room and called Grace.

Jack p.o.v.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked.

"Yes" I said

"Jack you have no idea how sorry I am" he said.

"It's okay I forgive you" I said, I did.

"You what?" Dad asked

"I forgive you" I repeated, my voice trailed off...


	4. Chapter 5

**sorry I didn't update, I was busy I'm so sorry! Don't kill me hehe okay here's my chapter attempt. It will be short y'all I have a friend over**

Kim

Well I decided that I needed to visit mom, so I'm on my way :). Yep can't wait. That means I have to put up with Nathan and Henry. Uhh, didn't think of that.

Jack

"You do?" He asked.

"Ya I mean, Kim always says that everyone deserves a second chance" I said.

"Thank you jackso- I mean Jack" dad said.

"It's fine I hope you get out of this place soon" I said, I did sort of, the past is the past right?

"Um Kid I'm going to have to ask you to leave, visiting hours are over" an officer said.

"Oh course" then I left, feeling good.

Henry (Kim's brother. It will make since trust me)

"Mom I" she cut me off.

"Herny James!" She smacked me in the arm with the wooden spoon she had in her hand. "Get up stairs before I change my mind"

"What's the matter?" Nathan asked when I got to our room, I had literally sprinted upstairs.

"Nothing Nate" I said.

"Yes there is" he said.

"Nathan shut up!" I snapped, then realized what had done "I'm sorry " I said then muttered "I'm sorry"


	5. Chapter 6

**I won't be able to update Fri,Sat,Sun,Mon. We are camping sorry:( wish me. I'm sorry it's sort me and evermoreeverlasting are being idiots on the phone (trinity says we are idiots not acting like them)but we sort of are...**

Kim.

I'm visiting Henry at school, well picking him up from school. But what I saw shocked me even more. There was a huge red mark there. "Herny what is that?" I asked, he pulled his shirt sleeve down.

"Nothing" he said.

"Henry James!" I snapped.

"It's nothing I fell down" well he is clumsy. True but...

Jack.

"So this must be Jackson" a women said as I walked in the door of my house. I sighed at the sound of my full name

"Yes ma'am" I said, trying not to show how annoyed I was, I swear if this is another counselor to help me work out my 'feelings'

**just as a experiment if you read my author's notes review 'this is me' kk sorry it's short. **


	6. Chapter 7

**I'm back :)**

Jack p.o.v.

"So who are you?" I asked.

"Jack this is are attorney" she said.

"Okay?" I asked.

"Do you mind talking to me about what your father did to you?" The women asked

"Sort of" I said.

"You will" my mom said. Well she's back to normal.

"Okay fine I will" I said.

Kim p.o.v.

"You got that by falling?" I asked.

"Yes I fell down alert the media" he said.

"Herny you can tell me" I said.

"I know Kim I'm fine"he said.

"No your not. Want to come to dad's for the week?" I asked.

"Yes" Henry said quickly. Then he added. "I miss dad" I could tell that wasn't all there was.

Henry p.o.v.

I blew that. Yep I'm a idiot. It's official. Let's tell the press. God I'm stupid. Really stupid.


	7. Chapter 8

**it will be short. I will give you two reasons for the people who care. 1) my class trip to d.c. is tomorrow, I have to get ready. 2) my fiend showed me something today that is shocking. I can't say what because I promised him I wouldn't. But I hate bullies now! It's official. Oh and I can't update tomorrow because of the d.c. thing.**

Jack p.o.v.

"So you know what your father is being charged for right?" Mrs. Williams, are attorney asked.

"Child abuse and resisting arrest" I said, I'm not stupid. Well I'm not that stupid but Ya.

Kim p.o.v.

"Dad I'm home!" I'm still worried about Henry, trying not to show it.

"Herny what are you doing here?" Dad asked.

"Staying for the night" Henry said.

"Ok I'll call your mother" dad said.

"Ok" his voice shook a bit.

Henry p.o.v.

I hate how my voice sounded. But I couldn't help it. Last night was not the first time. When ever she was drunk, it turned out to be my fault. So what ever. Dad's house dims the pain. Dad's house was safe, safe from her. I'm not an adult. I don't cause her problems. When will she get that?


	8. Chapter 9

**_well here you go. Thanks for the awesome reviews. Sorry I Didn't update yesterday. We where having family time. It was fun...not_**

Kim p.o.v.

"Herny?" I asked, my door had opened at 2:30 In the morning. Sorry but I assumed it's him.

"Ya it's me" I heard his voice. I swear it was shaking.

"Herny you okay?" I asked.

"Ya just had a bad dream" he said. "That's all"

"Want me to get dad?" I asked.

"No I'm fine." Henry said. , "Kim?"

"Ya?" I asked.

"Can I stay in here with you?"

"Of course" I said.

"Thanks" he said. Then I started to wonder why he wanted in here. It was a bit weird.

Jack p.o.v.

I couldn't sleep. It was becoming a problem. I haven't slept in the past week. "Jack?" My door opened. I saw my mom.

"What?" I asked.

"Why are you still up?" Crap I wasn't supposed to say anything.

"Can't sleep" well at least I'm being honest.

OOO

Kim p.o.v.

School. I hate it now a days. "Hey Jack" he had circles under his eyes. "Jack you okay?" I asked, suddenly alarmed.

"ya just tired"

"Jack"

"I couldn't sleep that's it" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I keep thinking about hi-" then he realized he shouldn't have said that. "I mean um..."

"Jack!" I said


	9. Chapter 10

**sorry meant to post this yesterday. But I feel asleep. Ya I was tired...I made this long because 1) I'm trying to make these longer 2) this is covering for today ans yesterday I added to it a bit...**

Jack p.o.v.

Okay did I just say that out loud? Crud. "Jackson Thomas!" Kim said "what did you just say?"

"I have no idea" I lied, she gave me a look that seemed to say 'you suck at lieing so give it up' "okay fine look I'll tell you later"

Kim p.o.v.

"So Jack it's later where alone tell me!" I snapped. He had kept me waiting all day with excuses about why he should tell me later. It's called stalling, I'm not an idiot.

"Ok fine" he said.

"No excuses" I said.

"None" then he started. "Well right after I found out he had gotten loose I started getting weird dreams, like in one he killed Sara. In another he was just evey where an-an-d " then he broke down. He started crying. I had never seen Jack cry before, and to be honest it broke my heart.

"Jack" I said, then his mother walked in.

"What's the matter?" Then she looked at Jack "Jack? Sweetie what's the matter?"

"Nothing. Nothing I'm fine" he said wiping his eyes.

"Jackson you can tell Me" Mrs. Brewer said.

"No I'm fine" he said.

"Jack" she said.

"I said I'm fine!" Jack snapped.

Jack p.o.v.

Kim left, I snapped at my mom. Then I find out Kim told my mom what I had told her, and mom was taking me to some sleep doctor. God kill me now please. "Jack! Come on we need to go"

"Mom why do I have to go? Why do you find this helpful?" I asked.

"Come here" she lead me towards a mirror and pointed to the bags under my eyes "because your 14 and 14 year olds aren't supposed to have bags under there eyes"

"Mom!" I complained

"Let's go" then, against my will, took me to some stupid doctor. Like he will do anything.

Kim p.o.v.

Jack is probably ticked at me. I told his mom because I care about him, that's the only reason. So he's off to the doctor while I talk to Henry. Ya he is still here, for some reason.

"So Henry how long are you staying?" I asked.

"I'm going back tomorrow after school" he said, he seemed to wish he wasn't

"You sound like you don't want to go back" I pointed out.

"No I do" he said, but I could tell something was bothering him.

Jack p.o.v.

"So what seems to be happening other than the dreams?" Dr. Kennedy asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"So Mrs. Brewer do you seem to be noticing any behavior issues? Or any thing different?" This is going to be a long doctors session...


	10. DO NOT CLICK OUT

PLEASE DO NOT CLICK OUT ITS IMPORTANT TO ANYONE WHO READS MY STORY(S)

I have always had problems with my email, but it just completely broke down, like won't work at all. Because of that I can no longer revive email(s) from ff. So I got a new account

IssacLaheyForever

That's my username. I will list the link to my profile at the end.

In further news...

The story's I will be discontinuing

- is it the past~ I'm sorry, I just can't get into it...

-The dixie boy and the northern belle ~ just intill I finish some other, not gone forever.

-dangerous~ I totally forgot my whole plot...What a bummer

-Hello My Name Is~ if HoMAR wants to finish it on her own she can..

Storys I will be keeping up with-

-It took one week~ it's almost done so...

-Jog My Memory~ now being co-author ed with AnAross3000

-You tell no one~ it has a great plot line in my opinion

My profile link...

~issaclaheyforever

If you have a Facebook visit me here

. .100?v=feed&_user=100006098982836

I know it's on a mobile but if your on a pc then look up arin Thompson, I should be the first but just in case, check the location, it should say Churchville Virginia if it's me...

Okay so, that's it for this account because of my email...

Bye

Arin P. Thompson


End file.
